The Pharaoh Fell In Love With The Slave
by DarkenedSeas
Summary: One day when the Pharaoh Atem finally got permission to go outside he bumped into a boy named Yugi Mouto that was being chased by thugs Atem helped him atem let yugi stay at the palace because his mother is dead and his father is abusive,what happens next


D.S.:This is my first fanfiction BACK OFF!

Elizabeth: …..k….*sitting there board* just start already

D.S.:Grumpy…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their characters just the plot of this fanfiction ^~^

Elizabeth:"blah" talking

'blah" thinking…-.-

It was a slow day at the palace and Pharaoh Atem was board but he knew he couldn't leave the palace until….

"My pharaoh I have been given permission to tell you may go out for a while" the High Priest Seto had said kneeling

"Really?" said Atem standing and in a blink of an eye he was out of there

Seto's eyes widen a little but stood up and just sighed

Atem stretched at the fact he was outside the palace for once as he took of his cape and metal bands on his arms and legs to blend in…..although his hair made him stand out like a sore thumb.

He turned behind a corner and sighed but in a second he was on the ground with a another boy on top of him but with amethyst eyes with bruises and cuts all over his body and his clothes torn but what really shocked the Pharaoh was that he had the same star shaped tri colored hair and golden bangs as him but the Pharaoh had more golden bang than this boy but then he noticed the boy was crying in fear.

They stared at each other for a little then… "Hey I think they boy went this way!Come on!" "YEAH!"

The Pharaoh noticed the boy's eyes widened in shock as he looked back to see the thugs with knifes coming down the lane behind the houses and more tears came down the boys face the Pharaoh thought for a moment and then picked up the boy bridal style much to the boys surprise and ran down the lane more and turned at a corner and hide behind the pile of dirt.

When the thugs were gone he put then boy down and sighed and then chuckled and ruffled the boys hair.

"That was close…hey what's your name?" said the Pharaoh that broke the boy from his surprised stare on the Pharaoh.

"Y-yugi.." yugi put his hands to his face with embarrassment.

The Pharaoh laughed "You don't need to be embarrassed! My name is Atem" he said with a smile.

The boy's face tinted pink "T-thank you atem".

"No problem!" Atem ruffled his hair again

"MY PHARAOH" seto turned the corner "I SAID GO OUT FOR A LITTLE NOT GO LOLLY GAGING WITH SOME THUGS!….who's the boy?"

The boy stood there 'pharaoh?' yugi thought

"Oh Seto!This is yugi I was just helping him with the thugs they were chasing him" Atem crossed his arms across his crossed and pouted like a 5 year old

Seto sighed "That's great your helping your people My Pharaoh..just be careful" Seto turned to the boy and smiled and walked closer "Are you ok?Your body is a mess.." Seto said looking up and down his body seeing his torn clothes, bruises and cuts.

Yugi jumped a little "I..I I'm fine.." Yugi turned to the Pharaoh bowed and turned Seto and bowed and ran out and turned at the corner.

"Now my Pharaoh we should-" Seto was cut off by hearing a scream and Seto and Atem turned at the corner and saw yugi on the ground holding his ankle since he was enduring the pain since he twisted it before he bumped into Atem just never showed but a thug stood by and kicked his ankle and threw a pocket knife at yugi cutting deep in yugi's cheek and wouldn't stop bleeding.

Atem ran to yugi "Hey are you ok?" Atem then looked at a thug standing there with a smirk but then got scared when he saw the Pharaoh and his high Priest Seto "Be gone!" the thug then ran away.

Atem tried to touch yugi's ankle but stopped when yugi whimpered in pain.

Seto stared at yugi worried a bit because his ankle was purple and blue and swelling by the minute from twisting it and still running.

Atem stood up and held yugi bridal style again and carried him to the Palace.

Once he got to the gates and walked inside he stopped.

"ISIS!COME HERE!"

"Yes my Pharaoh-Oh Ra what happened to this pour boy?" Isis said looking at the boy's bruised cut bleeding body but what caught her eye was his ankle

Seto stepped up "He was being chased by thugs with knifes and he twisted his ankle when being chased but still keep running please tend to his wounds and his ankle Isis"

Isis took yugi into her arms therefore she was a strong women "Yes Priest Seto" she took him down the hall to a healing room and tended to his wounds and gave yugi some warm liquid that made him drowsy and fall asleep so she can tend to his ankle without his feeling pain.

D.S.:Wasen't that awesome :D

Elizabeth: *comes behind me and hits me*no…

D.S.: AWWW YOUR ALWAYS MEAN LIZZY! D':

Elizabeth:*chokes me* I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME LIZZY DAMNIT!DON'T FORGET I CONTROL WATER BECAUSE I AM WATER SO I CAN EASILY DROWN YOUR ASS!

D.S.:*whimpers in corner*P-please d-d-don't forget i-im new so p-please t-tell me what y-you think before I continue.

Elizabeth: TELL HER IT SUCKED!

D.S.: NOOOO!

Elizabeth: *glare and makes water hands come from my back*

D.S.:*whimpers*


End file.
